The Kingdom of Sayians
by Weirdkitty
Summary: G/V Fans read this! who will rule these sayians? R/R Please! * UPDATED *
1. Chapter 1 The race for the princess

Hi everyone! Queen Videl here writing my second fanfic!  
  
I should explain some things about this story before you start reading so pay attention!  
  
First of all the planet Vegeta and all the saien race was never destroyed! Yay! Goku and the others never went to earth.Videl doesn't live in Satan city. Gohan is 22, Videl is 20, Goten is 16 Trunks is 17 {the story explains the age change  
  
(sorry if theirs a lot of spelling errors ^_^;)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the show ,DBZ. * I wish *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
The huge ball room, colorful with the most fancy dresses that the women wore and the most shrivels gentlemen of all Asia, cleared a path for the queen and her two daughters, Leann and Rose. They sat in the reserved chairs at the front of the room. Every one was silent as the queen gave a short speech then after sitting down she motioned her hand for everyone to conuie to dance. Once again the room was filled with laughter and music.  
  
Two men watched the princesses from the other side of the room.  
  
"Grrr...the boss said to capture the princess but he never said witch one!" Said the man looking pissed off. He was shorter then the man next to him but his blond spiked hair made up for the lost inches. They both wore black tuxedos to blend in with the crowed.  
  
"We'll just have to capture them both." The taller man said looking much more calm.  
  
" I like your thinking." The blond man said not taking his eyes off the crowd.  
  
"Ah, shit! Those damn saiyans are here!" said the man pointing to three men.  
  
"How do they always manage to find us?!"  
  
"Lets just hurry up and get the girls."  
  
They both headed for the princesses pushing every one out of the way. They each took a princess and few out the window.  
  
The dark foggy mist made it hard to fly through.  
  
" Are they following?" asked the once clam but now panicky man.  
  
"I-I can't see a thing in this fog!"  
  
A few energy blasts flew from behind them. All of them missed except for one that hit the blond spike haired man's leg. " Lets land!" He cried out in pain.  
  
The men landed in an empty park. They waited for the sayians to confront them.  
  
"Its sad that Lord Broli would send low class worriers to do his work." Said the oldest saiyan with black spiked hair. He brushed the one bang of hair that always got in his eyes.  
  
The men set the already fainted princesses down. Then got into a fighting pose.  
  
The saien with long purple hair laughed as the youngest sainen mocked them.  
  
A glowing black light came from behind the two scared men. A tall muscular man stepped through the glow he didn't even look at the saiyans or his worriers. He walked over to the princesses and put his hands on their backs then a white glow of light appeared from his hands then quickly left. He growled.  
  
"I-Is there something wrouge Lord Broli?" asked one of his worriers.  
  
"Nether one of these girls is the one I search for." He then disappeared.  
  
"ahhh man! I thought for sure one of these girls where her!" said the blond man  
  
The tall man turned toward the saiyans "We won't stop searching her! So don't even start trying to threaten us again! My name is Luke. And this is Toga.  
  
"I'm Gohan this is Goten and Trunks."  
  
"Remember are names cause will meet again." Said Toga. Then they disappeared into the dark night.  
  
Gohan tighten his fists. Goten sensed his growing anger. He put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Brother calm down! I know she meant a lot to you. We won't stop searching for Princess Videl. Promise!" said Goten  
  
" Yeah, Earth is a small planet!" added Trunks  
  
"Thanks you guys. I want to be alone for a while. I'll meet ya back at the ship." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked through the busy streets of Tokyo pushing every out of his way.  
  
*I liked Earth but hate Humans. Their so disgusting and self centered! Why would the Queen send her daughter to such a gross place? *  
  
He came to a small empty bar. Feeling thirsty he decided to go in. he sat down.  
  
"What will it be?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"scotch clean." He answered  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hmm...why is this bar so empty? It is a Saturday night." Gohan question  
  
" Because all my costumers went to see that new pop star in concert." The bar tender said as he slid Gohan's drink to him.  
  
Gohan didn't care to here more about this new pop star. He took a sip of his drink then closed his eyes.  
  
* Where are you Videl?! *  
  
****// Flash Back // ******  
  
Gohan looked into Videl's room expecting to find her there but fond she wasn't.  
  
* huh? Now, where is my love?* he thought cheerfully  
  
He heard yelling from the end of the hallway.  
  
* That sounds like Videl. I wonder what going on.*  
  
He walked to see Videl the Queen and a few of the Kings guards.  
  
"No, Mother please I don't want to leave!" Videl said pushing away some guards.  
  
" I know dear but you must. If this new enemy does destroy the planet and everyone you can continue the sayien race on earth."  
  
The queen said.  
  
Videl's face brighten when seeing Gohan standing there.  
  
"Gohan!" she ran into his arms. " Gohan did you here? They want me to leave before the war starts against Freeza!" Videl said.  
  
At first Gohan couldn't speak. But then realized it was the right thing to do.  
  
"...the queen is right. You should go." Gohan said . Videl looked up at him confused. " Videl, the odds are against the sayien race this time. Freeza is very strong. I'd feel better knowing you where not in danger in anyway."  
  
Videl nodded. " I understand. When this war is over ,please, come and get me."  
  
" That's is the first thing I'll do. I love you." He whispered. The couple held each other until the guards pull her away.  
  
****//End Of flashback //****  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ok, that's the end of chapter one. Read chapter 2 that coming out VERY soon. in chapter 2 the plot thickens! You'll learn more about Gohan & Videl's relationship, the enemy and other stuff. So keep reading! ^_^  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: * Gohan finds out what Videl's been up to!  
  
* What!? Videl doesn't remember any thing!!  
  
* Why are these people looking for Videl?!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Pop Star

:: Taps on computer screen:: Hello?!! Any one out there?! I only have one review! No one read my story yet or is no one reviewing!?!  
  
Sorry it took so long to up date my week has been crazy! Anyways here is chapter 2! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kingdom of Saiyans ~  
  
  
  
As far as the eye could see Saiyan crowded around a huge Castle to hear Lord Broli speak.  
  
Broli stood proudly like so many saiyans and spoke.  
  
"We have celebrate are success in winning the fight against Freeza and have felt sorrow in saying good bye to are great King and Queen but now is the time to prepare for the future! As we all know this powerful planet is now left without a Ruler.  
  
But not to worry!! Cause it seems the beautiful Princess Videl has fallen in love!" Everyone looked confused and curious.  
  
"The future King will be…I, Lord Broli!!" Everyone cheered. He waved then went back into the castle.  
  
His attitude quickly changed from proud, caring and kind to angry, frustrated and irritable.  
  
The saiyan race loved him but didn't know what Lord Broli really had planned for this planet.  
  
He sat down and rubbed his brow.  
  
*Damn it! Where could the princess be?! * He thought to him self.  
  
^^^^ Back at the Bar ^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan, who was now on his 10th drink, sat in silence.  
  
His eyes traveled to a woman laughing uncontrollably, to the bartender hard at work then to the walls witch were covered  
  
with posters. One poster was a Bud wiser the poster next to it was one of thoughs 'Friends don't Let Friend Drive Drunk' posters. Then with a look at the next poster his eyes grew large. The poster had big letters on it saying  
  
'LINA STAR' under that was a picture of her, the pop star.  
  
She had long black hair like his love!  
  
Her skin was pale and smooth like his love!  
  
And thoughs piercing beautiful blue eyes where just like his loves!!  
  
Gohan choked on his drink when he yelled out "THAT IS VIDEL!"  
  
He ripped the poster from the wall and stumbled off his stool.  
  
"I think you've had to many drinks. Let me call you a cab." Said the bartender helping him up.  
  
Gohan felt as if the whole room was spinning. He pushed the bartender out of the way and made his way to the door.  
  
Once out side he didn't know where to go. He walked into the middle of the busy road. A taxi stopped in front of him.  
  
Gohan went inside the cab and handed him the poster.  
  
"This is where you want to go? Are you sure? You don't look so well buddy you should get some rest." Said the cab driver with a funny accent.  
  
"Just get me there! And HURRY!!!" Gohan said in his slurred langue.  
  
When finally getting there the concert was already starting.  
  
The crowd cheered, yelling out Lina! Lina! Lina!  
  
Lasers and fog wrapped around a Huge stage as The curtains opened to find two men and a women; one man behind a drum set, another holding a guitar and the girl in the center with a microphone in her hand. The Girl was wearing a white tang top that fit tightly, red sparkly hip huggers and hoop earrings.  
  
She smiled and danced to the beat of the drums and guitar as she sang into the microphone. Everyone fell in love with her voice.  
  
Gohan tried to make his way to the stage but was solved and pushed by the audiences. He felt dizzy as he pushed away people to make a path to the stage. Videl/Lina ( A/N: Her earth name is Lina and her saiyan name is Videl. I'll just call her Videl but Videl's friends at earth calls her Lina) spotted Gohan in the crowd, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she resumed her performance. He stopped when finally reaching the side of the stage. Standing there with a dreamy look in his eyes he watched his love sing and dance.  
  
At the end of the song the crowd went crazy. Everyone seemed to love this new pop star that came out of no where.  
  
Videl bowed and shook hands with the people in the front row. Gohan reached out for Videl's hand.  
  
"Videl I fond you at last!" Gohan said looking obliviously drunk. Gohan's face fell when seeing Videl's confused look on her face. She released her hand from his then went back to center stage where she bowed and few more times smiled and diapered behind the curtains.  
  
After awhile of chatting with the band, signing a lot of autographs, and spending time with friends. She decided to retire to her dressing room. Her room was all the way down a empty hallway. She unlocks the door and walked in. She was greeted by her cat, Rice, who she brought almost everywhere. She picked Rice up and set him on her dresser. She brush her long thick black hair. * I'm so happy the concert went well. I was so nervous about my first concert, But its over now…*  
  
She looked into the mirror. * …Videl? Why did he call me that? Was he just really drunk…then how come that name sounds so familiar?!*  
  
Someone knocked on the door disturbing her thoughts. "Come in." Videl said.  
  
An small old woman wearing a nun uniform entered the room. " Miss. Videl you looked beautiful on stage."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words nana." Videl said, "Nana, what do you think I was like before you found me?"  
  
"Huh? I wouldn't know dear." The nun walked to Videl. " But this is your life now don't worry about the past."  
  
"Your right I just… she trailed off. A picture of the foreign man in the crowd flashed through her mind but quickly disappeared.  
  
The old woman's mind traveled into the past of that cold night.  
  
///////FLASH BACK//////////////////////  
  
The streets where filled with selfish people caring of only where they need to go. The sun had all ready retired and the snow fell down even harder. A girl stumbled though the people. She wore foreign close made of silk, gold and unknown fabrics.  
  
She was clearly hurt she had cuts on her body and her close was stained with blood. Some people walked around her not caring. Some giving her coins.  
  
The nun walked to the youth and guided her to her apartment witch was next to the church across the street. That was when she noticed her tail. *Oh, she's not human?! I wonder what planet she from * When getting inside she laid the girl in front of the warm fire. The woman new that the hospital would be to busy to help her right away so she asked people at the church to help. With a team help they cleaned the wounds, wrapped them with bandages and cared for her as if she where their daughter.  
  
After 5 days she awoke from her sleep. She rubbed her painful head then panic when realizing she didn't know where she was.  
  
The nun calmed her and asked her informational questions but with every question she could only answer, "I don't remember."  
  
Since then the girl stayed with the nun. Because the girl couldn't remember her name the nun named her Lina. People in church called her Star cause of her amazing talent in singing.  
  
//////////////End of Flash Back////////////////////////////////  
  
"Nana? Nana?" Videl waved her hand in front of the woman's eyes.  
  
"Wha?" Oh sorry I must be tired from all the excitement. "I'm going to sleep now don't forget to lock the door when I leave darling." The nun said as she left the room.  
  
"Alright." Videl said. She walked to the door and waved good-bye to the only person that was like family to her.  
  
She closed the door then was about to lock it but was distracted by a loud crash in the closet. She ran to the noise to find Rice mixed up in boxes.  
  
"Rice!" She whined. She picked up the boxes and put them back up. Then took the cat back to the main room.  
  
Videl shivered when feeling fresh air on her skin. She looked to the door witch was open a creak. *opps *  
  
She closed the door then locked it.  
  
"I hope you're her the Princess cause my feet are killing me from walking in this gravity." Said Luke from behind Videl  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was chapter 2 what ya think? That wasn't that short of a chapter…right? If you read and review you'll have good luck for the rest of the year! But if you don't review you'll have bad luck for 7 YEARS!! Please review!  
  
I'll have the next chapter out REALLY soon so you won't have to wait to long so check and see if chapter 3 is out tomorrow!  
  
^.~ oxox  
  
Love/Peace ~Queen Videl~ 


	3. Chapter 3 11:30

Kingdom of saiyan's  
  
Chapter 3 !!!!  
  
  
  
HI!! Sorry it took a little longer then I thought to type this. If I had more reviews maybe I could type faster but for now I only have 3. Anyways have fun reading this next chapter and as for chapter 4 I'm already working on that^_~  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
  
  
Videl turned around to see two men standing there. Before she could say any thing the taller man spoke.  
  
"I'm Toga and this is my partner Luke where both on a mission to find the queen.  
  
that's what you where going to ask. Am I right?"  
  
"Actually I wasn't going to ask I was going to demand you both to get the hell out of here."  
  
"She's already making demands" Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"We should get going now." Toga said grabbing one of Videl's arms.  
  
"Awww can't we have some fun with her first?!" Luke whined  
  
Toga was about to speak but an unexpecting punch in the face then an elbow in the gut came from Videl.  
  
She rushed out the door and down the hall. (AN: whooo! girl power.)  
  
Luke couldn't help but laugh at his friend who was holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Don't just stand there run after her!" Toga yelled  
  
Luke quickly obeyed and shot after her.  
  
Mean while Videl begged in vain for some one to help her. She banged on every door she saw but no one replayed  
  
After being far down the hall and around the corner she had to stop and catch her breath.  
  
*is every one at the after party?* she thought  
  
"There she is!" Luke's voice echoed though the halls.  
  
Videl screamed as she bolted though the halls and wrapped around corners.  
  
"Tag is so much fun don't you agree?" Luke laughed as he speeded down the halls.  
  
"I hate running! I hate this gravity, and every thing about this dump planet!" Toga said catching up with Luke.  
  
Then Toga had an ideal. He stopped and pick up the long carpet and gave it a good pull on it making it trip Videl and Luke.  
  
" Damn it! Next time warn me when you're going to do that." Luke whined  
  
Toga didn't pay him any attention. He grabbed Videl before she could get to her feet.  
  
"Let go of me!" She struggled  
  
"Hey , where just trying to take you back to the planet that you love." Toga calmly spoke as he easily kept Videl in his arms.  
  
"I've always been here since I can remember." Videl yelled  
  
"Then how can you explain that tail you have?" Luke pointed out.  
  
"So I'm an alien so are many people that live on earth these days!" Videl said  
  
"Don't you want to know where you're from?" Toga asked  
  
"I don't care! I love every one on THIS planet and they love me. I'm not going to waste time in the past! Videl said. She swung a punch but Toga saw it coming he let go of her and grab her tail.  
  
Videl screamed in pain. Even Luke twitched his right eye knowing how painful that is for a saiyan.  
  
"If you don't come peacefully then I'll have to take you by force." Toga said in a low tone.  
  
Videl cried in pain as she clawed the wall finding a fire alarm. The alarm went off with a ring, following the alarm the ceiling sprinklers went off making everything wet.  
  
Toga and Luke both screamed and jumped down on the floor. Videl ran out of sight confused at why they where scared of water.  
  
"AHHHH!!! What is this stuff that's falling on us?! It's all over me!!" Toga screamed  
  
"Where going die! DIE!" Luke cried like a baby.  
  
After a while of laying there the water and the alarm stopped. Broli came in thourgh a portal.  
  
He stood in front of the men "What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Luke was the first to move "Toga we aren't dead yet?"  
  
"No, but it's still allover us. We must be dieing a slow death." Toga answered  
  
Luke looked up at Broli "Sir, be careful this place has traps! poison was falling from the ceiling just a minute ago!"  
  
Broli picked Luke up by his caller "That's not poison its water." He said in a low tone, then dropped him back on the floor.  
  
"W-What?" Toga struggled to say.  
  
"Water. It's an element found on this planet. Now get up your fine." Broli said  
  
They both stood up feeling foolish.  
  
"sir, I am so sorry at are ignorance. Please forgive us." Toga begged  
  
Broli didn't reply but only turned to leave.  
  
"You two are a disgrace! Give me a reason I should pity you?" He said as he walked the portal.  
  
"We found her, the princess! We are the only ones that know who and where she is." Luke quickly spoke before he left.  
  
The portal disappeared but Broli's voice could be heard "you have two weeks to complete this mission. Don't disappoint me."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan laid alone on the stage Videl had preformed on. The ganetiers picked up the trash and swept the floors. Trunks and Goten came in sensing Gohan was there by using their Ki's. They didn't look surprised when seeing Gohan sloppy drunk and pasted out on the floor.  
  
Trunks nudged him with his foot. "Gohan your disgusting stand up!"  
  
" Help me pick him up we need to get him to the ship and in bed." Goten said  
  
"*sigh* I'm tired of this Gohan!" Trunks said helping Goten lift Gohan.  
  
Gohan awoke and mumbled words. "Videl!" he said.  
  
"What about her?" Goten asked  
  
Gohan started to sing  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other then at Gohan. "Gohan take my advice don't drink it doesn't show the best side of you." Trunks said.  
  
They then started to leave but Gohan wouldn't move. Gohan spoke in words no one could under stand.  
  
"Gohan lets GO!" Trunks said tugging on Gohan's arm. Gohan couldn't talk straight and soon he got stressed out, gave up and pulled out a gun that was hidden under his jacket. (AN: O.O Gohan's got a gun and he's drunk! Every one TAKE COVER!)  
  
Gohan pointed the gun toward Trunks head making him lift his hands in the air. He held the gun straight and aimed as Goten begged him to put the gun down. Gohan tighten his finger around the trigger. "Stop where you are or I'll shout!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I'm not moving !" Trunks said. Gohan didn't move his gun or the expression on his face.  
  
Laughing echoed through their ears .  
  
Trunks and Goten turned around. Luke and Toga stood there amused at Gohan's attempted to threaten them.  
  
"Come on man, you must be really wasted if you think we're afraid of a little human toys like that gun." Luke laughed  
  
"I suppose you're here because you know where Princess Videl is." Toga said to Gohan  
  
"Maybe" he replied  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. We to know where she is." Toga smirked "Well I guess the question now is who's going to catch her first."  
  
"Sounds like a race to me" Luke said.  
  
Gohan was about to speak but a loud noise filled the streets. ::Dong! Dong! Dong!:: ^_^;  
  
"Gohan that's the sound of the church clock." Goten said he looked out side at the huge stone clock built on the church wall.  
  
"There's a full moon out and the clock reads 11:30!! We have to hurry back!" he said with a little fear in his voice.  
  
Gohan nodded but didn't take his eyes off the two men. "Your saiyans as well so you both must leave now. Right?" Gohan asked  
  
They new he was right. "Of course. No saiyan alive could fight the moons light after midnight or we might end up destroying all of earth. (AN: everyone knows what happens to saiyans who have their tail and the moon right?! They turn into big bad monkeys! Well in my story the same thing happens but only a full moon and only after midnight.)  
  
"The only way we can beat the earth moon is to be asleep." Trunks concluded.  
  
"We'll see you when the sun fads the moons powers" Toga said as he hurried back to where ever he stayed the night "Have a nice hang over Gohan!" Luke laughed catching up with Toga.  
  
"Gohan lets go." Trunks ran out fallowed by Goten. Gohan rubbed his head he was in no condition to fly but he joined his friends anyway. Trunks consintly checked his watch. "11:40" he reported "Gohan! You can fly faster then this!" Goten said looking at Gohan who was still far back.  
  
Gohan was feeling more ill by the minute and fling wasn't helping ether.  
  
^^^^^^mean while in the town streets Videl was running in and out of street lights. She didn't want to go back to find the nun or anyone else. So she went to the only other place she new, loved and felt at home in. It was a huge church in the middle of the slums. The church was centuries old from the mid evil times it was very tall and on the center of the tower it had a huge clock that glowed. She approached the church feeling once she stepped inside nothing could hurt her.  
  
She walked inside and looked to see if any one was there. Only candles witch the flames reflect off the wooden floors and the red rug that led a path from the door to the small stage lighted the room. She sat on the stage letting her feet dangle.  
  
* Who where though freaks? Did they call me…Queen? * Videl looked at her tail then sighed *I lied when I said I didn't care about the past. I wish to know my mother and father. I wonder sometimes if I was happier with them. My heart feels empty as if I miss something or someone. But who? Who is it that makes my heart cry? Is it my missing family? Do I miss the planet that I was born from? Or maybe… I had a lover that my mind has forgotten but my heart will not let go. I wish I new so I could please my wounded heart.*  
  
she sat in silence for a while asking herself the same questions until her thoughts where broken by the loud dong made by the clock above the church. Videl looked at her watch "11:30" she yawned and laid her head down and cradled herself in her own arms.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
That's Chapter 3!! How did ya like it?! R&R PLEASE or I'll cry!  
  
Chapter 4 will be out soon! I've got the whole story planed out already but if any one would like ta slip me some ideals of what happens next put it in your review or e-mail!  
  
- love/peace Queen Videl ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Bad hang over

Hey everybody! Queen Videl here! I'm so happy I got 8 reviews so far!! Wow, I've never had so many reviews!!! YAY!! I feel like a party! Who's up for some pizza? Keep R&R'n pleasseee!!!!!!!!  
  
Saiyan Kingdom  
  
Chapter 4  
  
………………………………  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
The three saiyan's needed to get to their home on earth so they could go to sleep .if they didn't before the midnight moon (12:00) they would turn into vishous monsters (a.k.a huge monkey's).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Usually we could make it back to the ship in hardly no time at all but Gohan is really dragging us behind * Trunks thought as he looked at the tired Gohan who was working hard on flying faster.  
  
"Come on Gohan!" Goten yelled to him as he looked at his watch. "It's 11:36!"  
  
Gohan picked up speed but didn't get to far until he flew into a church wall. Gohan fell on to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Goten asked  
  
He rubbed his head. "Yeah, but haven't your ever heard the term 'Friends Don't Let Friends Fly Drunk'? Gohan joked  
  
Goten didn't understand and looked at him with his blink stare.  
  
"My energy is totally gone! I can't even fly. You guy's keep going." Gohan yelled so Trunks could hear.  
  
"What about you?" Goten asked  
  
"Give me some sleeping smoke and I'll sleep here in the church." Gohan answered  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded then Goten took out a small silver container. He opened it and handed Gohan something that look just like a cigarette.  
  
"We'll meet you in front of the church at twelve." Trunks said  
  
" Well see you then bother!" Goten waved goodbye. They where both out of sight in a blink of an eye.  
  
Gohan walked along the sides of the church until he found the main door.  
  
* This church looks a lot like the buildings we have at home. * Gohan opened his hand and put the sleeping smoke  
  
in his mouth, lit it and took in the smoke then dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his foot. (AN: Gohan! your drinking AND your taking drugs!)  
  
He remembered the doc saying it takes 2 minutes until it'll work. Gohan decided to take these 2 minutes to make himself comfortable.  
  
He stepped inside the spacious church but didn't look around his eyes where instantly locked with Videl's.  
  
Videl recognized him as the guy from the concert. She lifted herself off the stage. *Why is he looking at me like that? Maybe he's a big fan. * She thought  
  
"Videl…" Gohan whispered in disbelief.  
  
Videl didn't know what to say. For some reason she was speechless. Before she new it Gohan had pulled her in his warm arms. Videl was shocked. Her mind told her to hit him but for some reason she couldn't move. They stood there like that until Videl felt Gohan's weight fall upon her. She slowly lowered Gohan's lifeless body to the floor.  
  
Videl's face grew with worry. "A-Are you dead?!" Videl smacked herself mentally when realizing what a dumb question to ask that was. She laid her head against his chest to hear for a heartbeat.  
  
"Your still alive!" She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
A harsh cold wind hit against Videl's gentle skin when the church doors suddenly flung open.  
  
Behind the door was the nun that Videl like to call nana and a friend Sharpener.  
  
Nana's voice echoed through the church. "Videl! Thank God! I couldn't find you then Sharpner told me you wouldn't go anywhere else but here!" She said as she hugged Videl tight.  
  
"Nana I'm sorry. I'll explain later but we must help this man!"  
  
She looked over to the hansom fellow lying on the cold floor.  
  
"Please, he needs help." Videl begged.  
  
" Do you know this guy?" Sharpner asked  
  
"Not really" She answered  
  
"Then it's not a good ideal. He's probably a homeless drunk! If we help him he'll come back for more. Just like a stray cat." Sharpner said.  
  
"Ok, first we'll take him to are apartment he needs warmth we'll start a fire after that I'll see what I can do." The nun listed.  
  
"But, I can't carry him by my self." Videl looked to Sharpner but he just looked away.  
  
Please Sharpner! For me." Videl pleaded  
  
"Fine." He gave in.  
  
After carrying Gohan to the safe apartment Videl wanted to make sure Gohan was comfortable so she toke his jacket off.  
  
She search the jacket pockets in hope to find some thing that would tell her who he was.  
  
"Nothing" she sighed.  
  
She found his gun attached to his belt "Why would he need this? Maybe you're a cop? Or a bounty hunter?"  
  
She leaned closer to him until their nose almost touched. "But, Your face looks so innocent, you look as if you wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
She jumped back when her hand brushed against something with fur. * Ah! You have a tail just like mine! You're from the same place as I am? When you wake up your going to have a lot of questions to answer! *  
  
^^^^^^12: 15 noon  
  
Gohan awoke with the worse headache in history. He slowly lifted his head careful not to make the pain more harsh.  
  
Even though the room was spinning he could tell he wasn't in the church any more.  
  
" Where am I?" Gohan asked himself thinking no one was there.  
  
"Your in an apartment next to the church." Videl answered  
  
"That voice…Videl?" He tried to focus his eyes on the girl. After he was able to see again he was happy to see the sight in front of him.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan said with an attempted to stand up.  
  
" Don't move." Videl ordered, " Who are you? Why do you call me Videl? Are you on the same side as though goons Toga and Luke?"  
  
"You don't remember me? It's me Gohan!"  
  
"Gohan…" Videl said to her self. Searching her mind. "No, I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Videl I-" Gohan was cut off  
  
"My name isn't Videl! I'm Lina…" Videl said. She looked to the floor. " Up until a few years ago I don't remember any thing….or anyone. All I know is today. With that reason my name is Lina and I live here on earth as a singer with Nana as my only family. I'm content with the life I have. "  
  
Gohan didn't know what to do or say. When the war against Freeza was over he thought all he had to do was to go to earth and retrieve his waiting love and live happily ever after, but now he feared the worst to come.  
  
Videl kneeled down in front of him. " I'm sorry if I new you in the past. I don't know you now."  
  
Gohan pull her into a passionate kiss hoping all her memories would come rushing to her as if they where in a fairy tail. Videl's eye's widen in shock she pushed away breaking the kiss. She touched her lips with her slender fingers. Then smacked him across the face and left the room.  
  
Sharpner, who walked in on the kiss, came in the room after Videl was gone. He went to Gohan and kicked his side.  
  
Gohan jumped up. "What the –"  
  
"How dare you kiss Lina! Bastard! I new it wasn't a good ideal to help trash like you! Get out of here!" Sharpner yelled as he opened the door and push Gohan down on the steps. Sharpner slammed the door then reopened and through his jacket at him. "And if you ever go near Lina again I'll make sure you never feel like man again." Then Sharpner slammed the door for the last time.  
  
Gohan lay upside down on the steps with his jacket over his face. His mind taking in what just happened. Trunks and Goten walked up to his and looked down at him puzzled.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ok, End of chapter 4! How'd ya like it?! Good?! Sucks?! Please R&R! Please give me constructive criticizing if you didn't like the story so far don't flam me I cry easily .I love hearing from you so R&R!  
  
- Queen Videl 


	5. Chapter5 my dress, my ring, my flashback

I know that it's been a century till I finally posted this next chapter! I'm sorry! Really i am! I know how it feels to read a fic that never is finished but i swear that won't happen to this fic!! Here is Chapter 5!!!! PLEASE R&R!! Thanks^^  
Oh yeah when the stars are around the sentence * like this* That means it the persons thoughts.   
  
Kingdom of Saiyans  
Chapter 5   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Videl looked though the blinds of her window.   
The orange sun melted into the tall buildings.   
  
Nana notice that the young princess hadn't moved in an hour.  
  
"What's on your mind sweetie?" nana's face filled with worry.  
  
Videl didn't answer  
  
"Lina. Have you seen that handsome young man …Gohan?" Nana asked   
  
" Not since Sharpner kicked him out." Videl responded  
  
"Well, I guess Sharpner's a bit protective of you, Lina. He likes you allot ya know." Nana giggled   
  
Videl sat down and started to brush her wavy black hair. Her hair grown to the middle of her back and her bangs grew down to her cheekbone.  
  
"Are you really happy here, Lina?" Nana blurted out  
  
Videl didn't respond and continued to brush her hair  
  
" Lina? Answer me! Do you not even care about who your parents are?" Nana stood up  
  
Videl stayed silent and started to brush her tail. Nana left the room then she soon retuned a large box.   
  
Videl looked up at nana about to question her but was shocked to see Nana's eyes filled with tears.   
"This belongs to you. " Nana sat down.  
  
Videl wasn't sure what to say.   
"Go ahead and open it Lina..." Nana had streams of tears running down her face.  
  
As she opened the box a gust of stale air flew in her face.  
Videl pulled out a long dress.   
  
"That's what your where wearing when i found you i sewed the rips and clean the blood." nana smiled  
  
Videl continued looking though the box. Next she pulled out a purse made of a soft cloth.  
Inside she found a dead flower, a small bottle of perfume, and a small diary.   
"I don't remember any of this stuff." Videl frowned  
  
"Your memories will come back to you..... Videl. In time they will." Nana left Videl alone with her thoughts   
  
"Videl? but my name isn't ..." Videl trailed off into her thoughts  
  
^^mean while^^^  
  
Gohan sat under Videl's bedroom window.  
"Why are we sitting here, Gohan? Lets just grab Princess Videl and get the hell home!" Trunks yelled  
  
"Videl doesn't remember any thing! It'd be kidnapping!" Gohan yelled back  
  
"SO! Listen i know you don't want her to be mad at you, but if we don't take her Lord Broil will!" Trunks   
  
"your right." Gohan stood up.   
  
"Alright lets go get Videl" Trunks said about to jump though her window  
  
"no wait, I'll do it by my self." He stopped trunks   
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes "Don't be to soft on her. You'll have to take her by force no matter how mush she cries." Trunks explained  
  
"don't worry I'll meet ya back at the ship by sundown."  
  
^^^  
  
Videl slid the dress over her body. It fitted her perfectly. The dress color was faded and the length of the dress was to her ankles. She spun around in front of her full size mirror.   
  
"nothing" Videl said to her self. "No memories at all!"  
  
She ran her small hands down the soft dress till she came upon a pocket.  
  
she pulled out a diamond ring that hung on a gold chain. The gold shine reflected in her ocean   
blue eyes.   
  
// flash back//   
Videl felt comfort raped in his arms as she fell into a peace full sleep . a cool breeze brushed her skin and the grass surrounding her. "hey sleepy head we should go before it gets dark..." He whispered in her ear. Videl slowly opened her eyes at the gold sunset that covered everything in shades of yellows, oranges and red.  
//end of flashback//  
  
Videl spotted in the mirror the tips of Gohan's spiky hair out side her window.   
She quickly hooked the necklace around her neck then spun around to the window.  
  
She stuck her head out the window "Why are you under my window? Your not a peeping tom are you?"   
"No! I just came to talk to you is all " Gohan smiled  
"Fine let's talk!" Videl crossed her arms  
"can't i come inside?" He asked   
"No, you might try to kiss me again" Videl blushed when remembering  
"I won't! I swear, Videl err Lina."   
"::sigh:: fine but try anything like kissing me again and I'll call the cops!" Videl yelled  
  
Gohan clime into her room.  
  
"Most people use the door." She said trying to sound as rude as she could.  
they stood there in silence for a few minutes. Videl told feel Gohan's eyes looking up and down her body.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that pervert!" Videl blushed   
"huh? no i wasn't... i just notice that your wearing the same dress from when you left Planet Vegeta." Gohan defended him self.  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk to me about." She asked while fiddling with her newfound necklace. * could he be the same guy from that memory?*   
  
*....and that's the necklace i gave to you.* Gohan thought.   
  
Videl looked up at him. He gave her a warm smile. * why is he smiling at me like that? *  
  
*maybe there is hope….* Gohan smiled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like?! good chapter?! should i continue?! tell me by reviewing pleaseeee!!!!! 


End file.
